What Happens Happens
by dc-discontinued
Summary: (MY HETALIA O.C.S DONT JUDGE) The actual hell. why is it that bad things always happen, not just to me, my friends yea, they died , my fiance is trying to kill me too! TIME TRAVEL ( insert doctor who joke here) t.a.r.d.i.s. D.c:17 Liverpool:18 Brand:18 Riga:18 Serbia:18 America:21 England:23 Prussia:24
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: MY OCS, D.C AND LIVERPOOL ARE USED WITH THE AVERAGE CHARTERS IN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS. AND MY FRIENDS OCS ARE ADDED TOO( RIGA AND BRANDENBERG, I MADE UP SERBIA BUT NOT AS AN OC JUST A FILLER CHARACTER) IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN SIMPLY LEAVE AND DONT READ IT. REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL TO ME SO REVIEW IDEAS PLEASE...**_

**~~~~D.C. POV~~~~**

"Where are you, love?" I heard my insane British fiance call from the down hall in my huge house. The pain in my stomache grumbling, making me noticable. This was days before I screwed up. When everyone died because my stupid mistake and not listening to England. I don't even remember what i did! Let's go to the beginning of all of this...

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the mouth of April. I walked to my window in my room and looked down, the traffic's backed up as always. I look for my phone and see that I got texts from Liverpool, Brandenberg, Riga, and...England? I wonder why he texted me? I answer the most important one first, Liverpool's, who's named under Bestbro...

BESTBRO: Hey love 3

**ME:** **hey, whats up boii.**

BESTBRO: I was wondering if you want to go to the park later with me for some lunch?

**ME: sure, the regular spot?**

BESTBRO: you bet, see you around noon?

**ME: okay, see ya 3**

I closed that chat and started talking to Brandenberg, who put her name as brotits...

BROTITS: Hey a new movie comes out at midnight wanna come with me and Prussia? Bring america.

**ME: okay, can I bring liv too?**

BROTITS: sure, the movie's called END OF WORLDS. see ya at the norms

I closed that conversation and moved to Riga. I have no idea how this got in my phone but she was under russianslave...

RUSSIANSLAVE: HI HI what cha doin

**ME: well, i just woke up and later im gonna have lunch w/ liv and see a midnight showing w/ brand, prus, amer, and liv.**

RUSSIANSLAVE: OH, me and Serbia are going too! Oh and Serbia finally asked!

**ME: OH MY MERLIN! HE DID CONGRADZ BRO, the name of the movie is END OF WORLDS, see ya there. **

RUSSIANSLAVE: seeya C:

I closed the conversation to see what England. It was pretty long...

MAGICFAIRYGUY: D.C., Don't go to the movie, I have seen the future and that movie comes true! Don't bring Liverpool either, he has magic inside of him and will unleash at the movie and everyone will die. now you must be be wondering, 'counties and capitals cant die' well they can die from whats gonna hapen later today... hear my warning. please tell me you get this before midnight

HA, i wont believe that untll the day i see his unicorn farm that he says he has, which he doesn't. I lock my phone and put it on my bed. I pull out my normal attire to anywhere. A normal shirt and a pair of green skinny jeans. It was only 10 o'clock so i headed downstairs to watch some t.v and wait for Liverpool to pick me up at noon. I hope he bought something and didn't make it himself. I started to channel surf. There's never anything good on this early in the morning.

"Good morning D.C., would you like a Pop Tart like every morning?" I jumped at the sound of my house robotic system. Her name is J.Y.A.I. which stands for Just Your Average Intelligence. I got the idea from the Iron Man movies (sponsor). I thought of her suggestion for a moment before saying yes, even though i wasn't hungry. Who can pass a Pop Tart. Its like heaven squared in a tin foil wrapping! AND IT'S SMORES FLAVORED! I opened it, took one out, and took a huge bite. I changed the channel to 188 which is MTVHits. The current music video that was on was my favorite, American Idiot by GreenDay. This is ironic because my brother is America. I, of course, had to call him and dance like an idiot in the room. We are both American Idiots, no pun intended. He hung up, like always. This took 2 hours because I heard my door bell ring. The average "GET THE DOOR OR THEY WILL DIE" tone. I looked through the peep hole to see it was Liverpool with flowers. I grab my stuff, including my keys, opened the door, and locked the door behind me.

"Hello lovely, I got you flowers. Your favourite, red and black roses." He said, kissing me lightly on the cheek. He knows me so well. We've been going out for almost 2 years now. Before he was my boyfriend, he was, well is, my best friend, next to the other capitals. It was 2 years ago...today actually, when he asked me. I was so astonished that i couldn't say anything but hug him as a sign of " HELL YES" because i hate hugs. The only ones who succeeded at hugging me was Brandenberg and NewYork. But they force it.

"I love them, but not as much as I love you." I smiled as i hopped in his awesome car. He had a bright green VolksWagon bug (sponcer). I went to the passager side which was on the right side, because it was a british car. He started the car and drove away. The traffic wasn't that bad at the time. We were heading to a cool place we found 1 year ago. It is an open area with large trees overhead, so we have shade. It's also near a graveyard, so it gives an eeriee feel, which is fine with both of us. I looked towards the back seat to see a picnic basket. I reached my hand to see if he cooked something or bought it.

"Hey, no peeking" He caught me in the act of looking at the food. I pull my hand back and slooped into the seat. It took a long time to find the park again so I took a nap, then the car stopped.

"Hey, sleepy sloo, wake up, we're here!" He shook me awake. I couldn't wake up.. Hhmm what devious plan am I thinking of now? Liverpool fell for my plan, and kissed me awake, like in those sappy princess movies that only 5 year olds like.

"Well, hello there, my prince in british style" I said in a joking manner, and it made both of us laugh. He took the basket out from the back seat and carried it as we walked to our spot. He really dosen't want me to see what was in that basket. It took us a while to find our spot, we kept on getting lost even though we came here a million times. He put the basket down and took out the blanket.

"So... what's for lunch?" i had to ask because i am now scared , he might have cooked something instead of buying food.

"Don't worry i bought sandwiches from the deli near your house before i came and picked you up. i got you your favorite, ham, turkey, lettuce, and ranch dressing." He handed the sandwich to me. It was wrapped in tin foil so that i could believe him. He had a regular ham sandwich. I took it out of the foil and took one bite. Just like the PopTart earlier, it was pure heaven. I say that with every food that i eat.

"Oh, i forgot to ask, you wanna see a movie with me, Brandenberg, America, Prussia, Riga, and Serbia?" i asked him now so i won't forget later.

"That's weird, i was going to ask you the same question. Serbia texted me earlier today." I was surprised that a) he knew about it and b) he was friends with Serbia, i just learned about this. We finished our sandwiches, then I laid and looked at the clouds. "D.C... i have to ask you something very important." i sat up and looked at him.

"Sure, anything dude" I said as he got down on one knee and said

"Bryanne Jones, I've known you since we were 5! We have been going out for exactly 2 years, and i think this is the best time to ask. Will you marry me?" I couldn't say anything because i was too happy. I heard my phone ring. It was from Brandenberg...

BROTITS: HE WENT TO JAREDS (he didnt, he couldnt afford it) (sponsor)

**ME: wow nice ref dude. wait, how did you know he proposed?**

BROTITS: well, look behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: MY OCS, D.C AND LIVERPOOL ARE USED WITH THE AVERAGE CHARTERS IN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS. AND MY FRIENDS OCS ARE ADDED TOO( RIGA AND BRANDENBERG, I MADE UP SERBIA BUT NOT AS AN OC JUST A FILLER CHARACTER) IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN SIMPLY LEAVE AND DONT READ IT. REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL TO ME SO REVIEW IDEAS PLEASE...**_

**~~~~D.C POV ~~~~**

I turned around to see America, Prussia, Brandenberg, Riga, and Serbia hiding behind a tree. They walk out, and i face Liverpool once more as my boyfriend.

"Well, will you be the new Jones-Kirkland?" He asked, a bit impatiently.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Bryanne Jones-Kirkland. Dude, of course, who else would I marry other than you." I said as I pulled him into a hug. He broke the hug to show me the engagement ring, that I didn't even look at yet, and slipped it on my finger. He pulled me in for a kiss.

"THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" I heard America cry as he held on Prussia like in weird movies. I tend to reference movies a lot, don't I?

"Okay I think we should tell her the other surprise." Liverpool broke the kiss and showed me the blindfold so that I wont peek. They all pushed me to 'the super awesome surprise' as Prussia and Brandenberg say it is. It took a long time to get where ever they're taking me.

"Okay, we're here." Brandenberg said

"I'll take the blindfold off" Riga, happy as ever, said

"Trust me, you'll love it." Liverpool whispered.

"Its something you have asking for since you were like 5" America said as if he didn't care. Riga finally managed to take off the blindfold, with the help of Serbia. I looked u to see that the building was a pet shop

"I'M GETTIN' A KITTEH" I squealed

"Yes. We already picked one out. She's inside" Liverpool said, trying to calm me down. We all walked inside, the store was mostly empty except one cage, with this little adorable main coat was grey and she had little purple spots. Wait, purple spots, that's a bit weird but i don't care. We all gathered around the large cage with no top.

"Whattcha' gonna name her?" Riga asked. I had to think for a moment.

"Eridan" i said the , obvious, boy name for a girl because I can.

"When you were 5, you said you were gonna name it Chopper. What changed your mind?" America asked.

"A beautiful thing called Homestuck. (no sponcer)" Brandenberg told him. I nodded.

It was about 7 o'clock when we all got dinner at France's fancy-shmacy restaurant We got separate tables, but they were still next to each other.

"Ohhonhon, looks like we have 2 sets of oiseaux d'amour (love birds) here." France said with his cocky french accent.

"What will all of you order?"

We all screamed "HAMBURGERS!" France sighed

"But of course, damn Americans."

"WE HEARD YOU" America threw a wrinkled napkin at his head. France just ignored it and made our hamburgers. Oh he was so mad that we could see steam coming out of his ears when he came back out a half an hour later. He placed our food in front of us; he also gave and America DIET coke. France... that-no, i stopped cursing, remember that.

"Enjoy~" He said. Then, out of the blue, I got another text from England.

MAGICFARIYGUY: so i guess you didn't get my first message, i am being dead serious. somethin bad WILL happen at the movie. and by, i mean BAD. bad like one directon, cuz i know how much liverpool complains about the boy band, so i assume you hate the them too. anyway, dont bring liverpool to that movie. PLEASE text back if you get this BEFORE midnight.

**ME: what do you iggy, im at dinner watching France serve us burgers. he is SO mad right now, steam is literally coming out of his ears. 'PICTURE' oh and by the way, I LIKE ONE DIRECTION! but what ever what so 'bad' that's going to happen. i really don't under stand ur english, cuz i speak AMERICAN!**

I sent the text but i didn't get a reply back, which made me a bit nervous, but what ever,_ it doesn't really matter...does it? _This thought kept running threw my mind no matter how much i thought of something else...like ice-cream! we finished our meals, our very delicious and awesome meals.

"We should head to the theater now. Bu-bye France." We left and went to Italy's Gelato Shoppe. Of course, being the capital of America and all, i know about every language.

"Caio Italia."

"Buono pommeriggio, D.C e gli amici, Che cosa volete comprare oggi?"

"Sette i gelati, per favore."

"Si uno momento"

"What were you guys saying?" Brandenberg asked in a whisper.

"I was just ordering us ice cream, don't worry" I petted my little midget Brandenberg (she really is, SHE EVEN AGREES).

"DON'T TOUCH ME !1!" she spazzed out and landed on Prussia. Italy came back to the counter with a couple of cones and an ice cream hose; he asked "Who wants chocolate and who wants vanilla?"

"all chocolate" i responded before anyone could answer. He served us and then we left. We basically walked around trying to find the movie theater, which was on the other side of town.

"Are we there yet?" I wined

"Almost. Just a few more blocks...i hope" Liverpool said. We kept walking, and walking, and walking, and walking. It took us about an hour and a half to get there. When we, finally, arrived, the theater was empty. No one was there except us. We didn't care so we walked up to the top of the theater and sat down. Now, the movie was about to start. i was sitting between Brandenberg and Riga. The guys were on the other side of Brandenberg. It just got up to the title screen when Brandenberg tapped me on the shoulder.

"Psst, D.C., i have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too!" Riga added.

"Come with us please!" they said in unison.

"Uggh, fine" i got up with them and went to the bathroom with them.

"Where are you going, love?" Liverpool asked, "This is the best part!"

"These little girls are scared to go to the bathroom alone. It's a girl thing" I left with them and found the bathroom. I somehow now needed to go to the bathroom. It's a girl thing. We all got in separate stalls next to each other, like all girls do, and went. Five minutes later, I heard a loud crash.

"Did anyone hear that?"

"Yea" Riga gulped.

"What was that?" Brandenberg asked, a bit scared.

"Lets get out of here and get back to the guys." we got out of the stalls, and ran back to the theater to see the most horrifying sight any of us have ever seen.

**Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. i have no time  
****Oh and i actually do like onedircetion, but not up to the point oof yaoi parings. i mean i lke their songs  
I...just...dont...like...them...  
DONT KILL ME JUST YET, I NEED TO FINISH THE STORY!  
****see ya in the next chapter  
****Bye friends**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: MY OCS, D.C AND LIVERPOOL ARE USED WITH THE AVERAGE CHARTERS IN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS. AND MY FRIENDS OCS ARE ADDED TOO( RIGA AND BRANDENBERG, I MADE UP SERBIA BUT NOT AS AN O.C JUST A FILLER CHARACTER) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SIMPLY LEAVE AND DONT READ IT. REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL TO ME SO REVIEW IDEAS PLEASE...**_

**i have a new author to this story... TOKYO!**

_**You mean Co-authoress, you silly little... you know what I'm not even going to finish that sentence. I'm Tokyo (musicstarnc). So yeah! Imma be helping ppl... and stuffz... **_

**what yeah new chapter... here it is **

**~~~~Liverpool's POV~~~~  
~~~~10 minutes before~~~~**

We have just arrived to the theatre and sat down on the top row of seats. The commercials were still going on when we got there. I hate commercials. I mean, i REALLY hate commercials, they are a huge waste of time!

_'Poland much' _The Voice said. SHUT UP! I have enough to worry about. I'm marrying D.C. and I'm happy.

'_No your not. you're anything but happy. You are a horrible thing to man kind. Are you even a man?' _I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, JUST SHUT THE FRUK UP!

As you can see i was super mad, because i cursed with a 'yaoi' paring name including my dad and france. Why did D.C. show me that...that... that crap on a stick. The Voice went away and the movie started. The first scene before the title scene was 'totally awesome' as Prussia and America described it to me. Then, as the title screen came on, i saw D.C get up.

"Hey, we're you going, love?" I asked in a whisper "This is the best part"

She said, "These little girls are scared to go to the bathroom alone. It's a girl thing" And then left. I looked back to the screen and watched the movie with destruction and blood. The Voice came back, but sounded very...scared. _'d-d-dude, your about to d-die and become this terrible monster, get out of there as soon as you-'_ It got cut off by static and then...

**~~~~D.C POV~~~~  
****~~~~Normal time~~~~**

When we got back to the screening room, all we saw was mass destruction, not just in the movie either. I looked o the top row to see...America and Prussia were...dead? I thought countries couldn't die though? Then I looked up and saw... what i thought was a huge killer moth, but was really...

"LIVERPOOL?!" I screamed as he looked down at us. I saw his eyes, they were the normal emerald green. It looked like he was trapped in this weird body, but still the same person inside. I don't quite understand it myself, but i hope you can. Then he broke the ceiling and flew upwards and to the right.

"What WAS that!" Riga got scared.

"Where's Serbia?" We heard coughing from where we were sitting. I ran up there first to see America unconscious, Prussia was just waking up, and Serbia was coming out from under the seats in the front row. Riga comes flying to Serbia and hugs him. They have their mushy like they have been going out for two years moment, even though it has been two weeks. I go up to Prussia and ask him what happened. He just looked at me very weirdly. Like he doesn't know what's going on or anything.

"Who are you," He finally blurted out. "Oh wait never mind. D.C., why are we covered in soot?"

"There was a huge explosion, and Liverpool became this giant monster and destroyed the movie theater." I told him.

"How long was I out then?"

"About 10 minutes. Give or take"

"Then I'm taking a nap"

"NO YOU A'INT" I screamed on the top of my lungs, and that made America wake up, like from his weekly nightmares.

"Wha! ow, my face" That was when i realized he had shrapnel in his cheek. It was a HUGE piece of glass in his face. I just gave him a blank expression when he felt his face, screamed, and passed out again. Prussia touched his own face to make sure here was nothing sticking out of his face, or anywhere in his body. He sighed in relief, even though there was a piece of glass in his hand. How..just how...can someone miss a piece of glass in their hand and check for other shrapnel on their body. HOW! Then he looked at his hand to see a few small pieces of glass, and started to pull them out like someone would if he had porcupine needles in his ... well anywhere. America was still asleep. So Prussia and I ,as the strongest there, tried to pull the piece of glass out of his cheek. It took a long time, but when we finally got it out. He was still asleep, so I slapped him as a sign of "GET THE HELL UP NOW!" and he woke up, even though it took like 5 slaps on both his cheeks.

"What do you want lil' sis?" he asked, angrily but in a kind of nice and polite way somehow. I giggled because he was mad.I don't know why but America looks so funny when hes mad.

"We have to find Liverpool, and change him back. TO IGGY'S HOUSE!" I lead everyone outside. The only thing we saw was mass destruction made by no other than my fiance. I'm going to kill him if he doesn't kill me first.

We finally got downtown. We stopped to see that there was even more destruction than near the movie theater. People ran to and from in a frenzy-like manner. Roads were cracked, trees were toppled and had been set ablaze, windows were shattered and whole buildings looked like Godzilla had played soccer with them. Fear hung thick in the air and everywhere we turned you could hear the sound of screams. It was Armageddon.

"Wow...Liverpool did _THIS?_" We were scared, America the most. This was the most terrifying site I've ever seen, worse than 2012 the movie! we all knew we had to keep going to England's house, but we were to mesmerized by my fiance's destruction on down town Maryland. I felt something hard in my stomach, making me bend over and hit the ground in pain.

"BRYANNE!" Riga and Brandenberg screamed as they ran to my side. America picked me up and slung me in a piggy-back ride position. I remember when I was little and he use to give me piggy back rides all the time, but since I grew we lost the connection we had before. He is my big brother after all. I became to weak to even keep my eyes open, so i started to sleep. I have no idea how much time would pass, but i still slept while we were on our journey.

* * *

I started to dream. The first thing I saw was England in a British telephone box. He put his hand out gesturing to come into the box I was way to confused to ask questions so I just hopped in. He closed the doors. It was way bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. I couldn't speak or hear at all. Like it was a silent movie. His mouth was moving but I didn't hear anything coming out. The doors reopen and it was hours before in the park I saw myself and Liverpool having lunch. What was happening here? Did we go back in time? Was what England saying about time-travel coming true or am I just insane? I don't even know anymore. I walked out and time froze. Everything was grey and nothing was moving, even England. I was the only thing moving. I started to walk around then...then...th...

* * *

"D.C... D.C.? BRYANNE!" America was shaking me awake. How long have I been sleeping? I was in a bed at England's house.

"Wh-what happened?" I tried to stand up but failed.

"Don't try to get up, your still weak. I'll tell you what happened, America you can leave. This is privet, only D.C. will understand." England walked into the room with a cup of tea for me. America tried to protest but eventually left the room and closed the door. England gave me the cup of tea; I took a sip of the warm earl-grey tea he has actually prepared very well if I say so myself. I placed it on the table. England grabbed a chair and placed it near the bed. This is going to be a long story.

**UGHHH THIS TOOK TOOOO LONG **

**SOOO SORRY FOR NOT FINISHING D: D: D:**

**so here is the finished 3rd chapter **

**ENJOY!**

**and yes i was referencing doctor who just for fun XP**


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING:**** MY OCS, D.C AND LIVERPOOL ARE USED WITH THE AVERAGE CHARTERS IN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS. AND MY FRIENDS OCS ARE ADDED TOO( RIGA AND BRANDENBERG, I MADE UP SERBIA BUT NOT AS AN O.C JUST A FILLER CHARACTER) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SIMPLY LEAVE AND DONT READ IT. REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL TO ME SO REVIEW IDEAS PLEASE..**_

"Okay. So Liverpool destroyed the town already right, as what exactly?" England asked.

"H-he was a giant moth or something. I-i-i didn't get a good look from the six seconds i saw of him." D.C said, still frail. She tried to take another sip of the tea of ended up spilling it on the floor. She couldn't even sit up straight anymore. The pain was getting the best of her. The excruciating pain exploding in her stomach was unbearable.

"AMERICA, EVERYONE, COME IN HERE QUICK!" England's cry for help rang throughout his whole house. The first person there was America, of course.

"What happened?" America was getting worried. He saw the tea stain on the floor and D.C. slipping down into another deep sleep.

"BRYANNE!" He grabbed D.C's hand and looked like he was about to cry. D.C. was going pale. The rest of the people in the house fled in the room, surrounding D.C.'s bed. Would it become her death bed? Everyone was in the main living room. Everyone was worried so they all sat in Prussia was quiet for a while until he got up and took Brandenberg into a different room.

"Brandenberg... we have to go..." He said.

"Why?! D.C is my best friend, why would i leave her at her almost death bed." Brandenberg protested.

"We have to go, it's important...I'll tell you the full story later. WE HAVE TO LEAVE" Prussia grabbed her arm and left without a word. Everyone else just heard a big slam from the door. America walked up to a window to see Prussia and Brandenberg leaving. A slight coughing was heard from the hallway. England and Riga ran to D.C. room, while America and Serbia watch the news for more information about the destruction on the D.C. area. D.C. coughed more and more. She grunted.

"Wha.. What happened?" She woke up. America stormed into the room. England had some tea out ready to pour. She sat up and grabbed the teacup.

"Thanks, Iggy. Now please tell me what happened and how I got here, I thought Liverpool and I were going to eat lunch in the park." D.C. asked, taking a sip of her tea England poured. Everyone looked at her with a sad look.

**HAVE A SNEAK PEEK **

**GOOD BYE FOR NOW **


End file.
